


Operation Katharos

by HootHootMotherFuckers, Lgregory, Topytta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death of OCs, Dystopian, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/F, Guns, Hacking, Hitmen, Implied Relationships, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Killing, Kuroo is an unholy priest, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Nuclear War, Oikawa Tooru & Kageyama Tobio are Related, Snipers, Sugawara is not insane, This is the mercenary au nobody asked for, Weapons, Yakuza, characters with dark pasts, everybody is somehow involved in the underworld, hinata shoyou is badass(?), implied kuroo tetsurou/kozume kenma - Freeform, posted in tumblr, prince ushijima, slow burn Hinata Shoyou/Kageyama Tobio, slow burn shimizu kiyoko/ Yachi hitoka, terushima yuuji the party boy, yandere sugawara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHootMotherFuckers/pseuds/HootHootMotherFuckers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgregory/pseuds/Lgregory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topytta/pseuds/Topytta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! post apocalyptic Dystopian Au where Kageyama and Hinata are assassins hired by a guerilla group to turn the tide of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hq fic, i hope you forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.  
> Sugawara Koushi is Devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoothootmotherfuckers and hqloverxxoo(tumblr) have this on tumblr btw :)

 

  
**Chapter 0: Fragments**

“Takeda Ittetsu, author of the controversial book The Renegade, was publicly executed at the forum on November 4, 23:59 p.m. After being convicted of sedition, treason and establishing a rebellion. Schools and libraries will undergo a purgation of other literary materials published by the said autho—-”

The monotonous radio transmission had come to an abrupt stop the moment Koushi practically punched the on|off button with enough force to leave a dent or two.

The news had knocked the air out of his lungs.

Takeda-sensei wanted to change the world.

He was anything but a felon.

Their former military instructor deserved anything but an execution.

_“Life is fragile, perhaps even fleeting. Our house felt lonely and lifeless when he left and it feels as though he took a part of me with him.” Takeda delivered his eulogy for Ukai, his voice pierced through the ceremony’s silence, stirring emotions within the mourners. Koushi listened to him, he could feel a mixture of anger and sadness carefully laced under his teacher’s breath._

  
The room had an air of dread.

Koushi had noticed how the paint peeled off of the walls, revealing the concrete beneath and  how the cobwebs have clung to the corners of the ceiling.

The room looked like it was about to fall apart.

_’Takeda-sensei was right’_

  
He grit his teeth, biting back the tears that threatened to escape his waterline. The gloom and grief had become physical stabs of pain erupting in his chest. There was a lump forming in his throat, that stung every time he inhaled.

His perpetual grin had curved into a frown while his head hung low in defeat. He felt his nails digging into the flesh of his palm as he clenched his fists even tighter.

His arm launched forward until his knuckles connected with the wall. He didn’t bother writhing away from the pain of the impact but instead kept going and going. Drawing his arm back and forth until his knuckles, once white, had turned red with specks of purple.

He sighed and shuffled to the bathroom, running his fingers under the faucet’s ice cold water. The mirror caught his attention.

Grey irises stared into his own as though it searched for an explanation on his current disheveled state.

The dark underneath his eyes, his quivering lips were projected on the mirror.

Pathetic.

Vulnerable.

Weak.  
  
He could feel his own reflection laughing at his current state.

Fragile.

The sound of glass shattering followed by a scream could be heard across the dormitory hall, there was a momentary silence before loud knocks on his door soon followed.

“Koushi!?”

“Sugawara-san!”

“Call Daichi! Something happened!”

He could hear Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s muffled voices from the outside yet he couldn’t make sense of his surroundings any longer. All he could remember was staring at the shards that scattered across the bathroom and his reflection that had been split into a hundred or so pieces.

He let out a bitter laugh as he watched his vision begin to cloud over. The memories he had carefully hidden away in the deepest and darkest corners of his mind resurface. Each scene came with the intensity of waves crashing one after another.

_here was a scent of rain, earth and rust. It took him a while to recognize the familiar scent of the slums. The remains of a fall out shelter had served as a home for outlaws and the like._

_He couldn’t remember his parents or his name._

_The effects of starvation had probably poisoned his memories. There were only fragments he would remember every so often._

_There were children his age who often picked on him for his odd eyes and hair._

_The men clad in white came and herded all of the children and shackled them in chains. Sugawara remembered walking a few miles under the hot sun. The top of his hair felt like it was burning, yet the metal that enclosed his wrists were cold and heavy. The skin around the shackles reddened from friction whenever they pulled too hard._

_They were to be auctioned off._

_Slaves were status symbols in the underworld. The ladies behind the big auditorium bathed and dressed Koushi and the rest of the children with garments fit for a prince._

_The small paradise was short lived though, he realized this when the auction began._

_The bids were high when the attention was drawn to him._

_His silver and grey eyes had been priced at twenty million yen. The old man who bought him looked like he had won the lottery._

  
_“My clients will adore you,” the old man had a predatory grin. He leaned in close before speaking again, “I do wish your performance is just good as your price.” Koushi wrinkled his nose at the stench of his breath._

_His body was shaking in fear when he realized the man who had bought him owned a brothel. He had resisted all the customers attempts to hire him which often resulted in beatings._

_Koushi was curled into a fetal position, his gaze was directed at light that peered thoiby the slightly open door was his only source of illumination the past few weeks._

_His thighs were littered with bruises like a grotesque painting of purple and green spots._

_The old man opened the door and dragged him to the kitchen. In front of Koushi was a rusty sink filled with ice cubes and water. The man’s fingers suddenly grabbed a hold of the small child’s hair causing his chin to tilt upwards._

_“Wait! What are you doing?!”_

_Before he knew it, the man had plunged his head into sink. The cold water stung the large bruise across his cheek._

_“The customers want you-”_

_He immediately coughed when his face met the surface. His lungs struggled to grasp onto a single breath._

_”-but you keep on resisting-“_

_He found himself underwater again, choking on his uneven breaths._

_do you have any idea how much-”_

_The man was relentless, Koushi was struggling from his grasp. The man submerged the child’s face._

_”-money I missed.”_

_Koushi’s screams were strangled by the lack of air and the ice cold water._

_“Please stop!”_

_He gasped for air, the man let go of his silver locks. His head and sinuses throbbed. The mad man dragged him by the arm and lead him to his quarters._

_“Those bruises better be gone on Monday and if you fucking dare tell your clients about this, I swear to god I will kill you.”_

_He narrowed his eyes and shut the door, completely shutting out the light that peeked through from the outside._

_The gap was gone as so was his freedom._

_This was the night darkness had become a familiar friend._

_Koushi curled into fetal position, his legs were pressed against the cold tiles of the floor. His nose and cheeks stung. He closed his eyes and smiled, bubbles of laughter escaped._

_He didn’t know why, his mind was too hazy to comprehend._

_He was shivering too much to even think straight._

_“The gods are cruel,” he chuckled._

_He heard shuffling footsteps outside the door. The old man assembled everybody in the reception area._

_"How much for a night?” The bespectacled man’s voice was calm and soft. Unlike the other clients that tried to strike a bargain and yet Koushi knew he shouldn’t be fooled._

_"That depends on who you wish,” the old pimp gestured to the slaves lined up infront of the customer._

_"How old are these children?”_

_“Mostly below ten, men nowadays like their meat young don’t they. The price ranges betwe-” the old man had immediately stopped blabbering when the young customer had flashed a gold badge with an insignia that struck fear into the underworld._

_"By the order of the emperor, you are under arrest. I have enough evidence to convict you of your crimes Homura-san.”_

_"Military scum!” The old pimp screamed as he tried to take the officer down by swinging a chair around. The officer pulled a gun out of his coat aimed it to his head._

_The man raised his arms in defeat, fear striking behind his eyes. A sight that Koushi never thought he would see._

_Koushi later discovered that the name of the young officer was Takeda Ittetsu, fresh from the academy and assigned to his very first case._

  
“Hajime?! Have you contacted Daichi?”

“He’s on his way,” the bathroom door unbolted revealing Koushi who was crouched down with his knees pressed to his chest.

“Leave me alone.”

“What happened?” Daichi gently took both of Sugawara’s hands. The rivulets of blood beaded down from the cuts on his purple knuckles.

“I was angry,” he let out a bitter laugh and kept his gaze on the bathroom tiles. Daichi cupped his cheek in his palm and pulled him into an embrace. Koushi closed his eyes and rested his head on the other’s chest, dampening his shirt with his tears.

“Everybody’s angry,” Daichi picked him up and brought him to the couch, letting his head rest on his shoulder while he did his bandages. Koushi found comfort in Daichi’s familiar scent. He closed his eyes, could feel the other man’s chest rise and fall, synching with his own breathing.

“Have you settled down now?” Oikawa asked as he entered the the living room. He set the saucer on the coffee table and then placed a cup of tea before the couple.

Koushi nods as Oikawa poured him some tea, he brought the cup to his mouth and took small sips.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” he sat down beside Hajime who was busy tinkering with his pistol.

“What were his last words?” Koushi asked.

His friend hesitated before he answered, “I’m proud of you.”

The room fell into silence. Daichi gulped and averted his gaze while Oikawa shifted in his seat and let his glare fall to his lap. The atmosphere in the room was heavy as the emotions bottled up finally leaked; anger, frustration, guilt, and anguish.

“What will happen to project Katharos?” Iwaizumi finally spoke up.

“We continue of course,” Koushi’s voice was languid yet cold as steel, it felt ominous like a calm before a storm. The silver haired boy was smiling but the usual warmth of his grin was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi will be a complex character in this story.  
> He's kind of developed another side to him because of trauma.  
> I think of Sugawara as the character who "looks like a cinnamon roll but can actually kill you" type of guy.  
> Takeda is an author and a former military instructor as is Ukai.


	2. Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Operation is at stake, Will recruiting new members help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a short chapter.
> 
> hoothootmotherfuckers and hqloverxxoo(tumblr) helped me with this? go check them out!

Two years and six months have passed since their late Sensei had been executed yet Daichi knew the news was still fresh in their minds.

He knew his partner had kept a copy of Takeda's novel and a collection of his anthologies too.

The said author's works had scrutinized the emperor's rule and revealed another side of society that was carefully hidden in plain sight. Yet the circulation came to a halt, the moment the government had skimmed through its content. Yet those who understood the purpose of each stroke carefully woven through its pages had rebelled. 

The reign of monopolized tranquility was dethroned by a man's quill.

It all started when 6 academy students refused to be silenced. Daichi, Koushi, Kiyoko, Tooru, Hajime and Tetsurou refused to be kept in the dark and chose rebellion.

The hunger for bloodlust and retribution had only fueled their purpose and pushed them further.

 

They were wolves in sheep's clothing; a guerrilla group under the guise of a mercenary.

 _6:30 a.m. 3rd of October, Year XXXX_

Daichi's eyes adjusted to the darkness, behind the translucent cloth of the curtains were the colors of daybreak; an odd, yet fascinating mixture of pinkish orange tints and blue hues.

He groggily pushed himself out of the covers, let out a long yawn of satisfaction and shook off the remaining sensations of sleep. 

He could hear shuffling from above, he figured it was just Sugawara on the top bunk, stretching like a cat waking from a long nap.

"Morning!" Daichi practically barked

"Morning?!" Sugawara's body shot up in surprise causing is forehead to collide with the ceiling. Daichi laughed at his partner's early morning blunder and then moved on to raise the blinds while the other man hissed and squinted at the rays of morning light that poured in.

" Okay Mr. Creature-of-the-dark, time to get up and get to the kitchen to help me make breakfast." He teased.

"We have a meeting at 11 right?" Koushi rubbed his eyes and peeled himself of the sheets. Daichi nodded an affirmative.

 

_11:30 a.m., Debriefing hall_

 

"According to Kenma and Tsukishima's research, the success rates of our mission have significantly dropped down to an average of 74% compared to the previous month's 86%. An alarming total of 12 percent was lost. We have lost a total of 25 million yen in funding too. Three of our members were killed in our last operation and two have quit due to personal reasons though I can assure you that they won't be spilling any of our intel." Koushi grimaced.

The meeting almost caused everyone a migraine excluding Daichi of course, as the man had nerves of steel. The debriefing hall was filled with an onslaught of bad news: a lack of funds, deaths of members, a crushing increase of unsuccessful missions, it didn't seem like much, but the consequences were all incredibly taxing on them.

Everybody had slumped in their seats.

"We can't go on like this!" Tanaka's hand slammed against the wood of the table. The noise earned winces from select members, specifically Ennoshita who sat parallel to the man. 

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ennoshita quirked a brow and threw him a nasty look.

"Sit down, both of you," Koushi warned, his cold glare betrayed the seemingly innocent smile that stretched across his face. 

"We should look for members, that's the most logical thing to do," Daichi frowned, "The problem is _how_ exactly. We can't just recruit strangers."

"Shimizu-san has recruited The Owl and Hitoka-san from the academy," Nishinoya said.

" The owl? As in _The_ Owl?" Asahi stressed, recruiting the said assassin wasn't a joke after all, he had a significantly high price for his head. The mention of the assasin earned looks of amazement and disgust among the group. 

"The man's too shady, he might turn his back on us you know," Oikawa said.

"Shimizu-san is well acquainted with him," Nishinoya urged.

"I agree with Noya, and you know our beautiful Shimizu-san, nothing - not a single detail - gets past her without her knowing," Tanaka adds.

"Point taken," Oikawa rolled his eyes and chuckled at the thought of how the duo's dedication to Shimizu could rival other religions. To the point that it wouldn't surprise him if they already had established a cult. Despite that, he still couldn't place a finger as to why his stomach still lurched at the thought of 'The Owl' becoming one of their allies.

"I admit he does sound a bit off-putting," Koushi bit his lip, he couldn't help but agree with him on this one.

Hajime gently kicked Oikawa's shin from under the table causing a yelp of surprise to escape from him. 

"Stop it," Hajime whispered.

"Stop what?" He hissed.

"Overthinking," Hajime started, "-and you've been doing this since yesterda-" 

" _Mom_ ," Oikawa cut him off.

The insult earned him another kick to his shin but this time, the pain was anything but playful

"I heard Tsukishima recruited an old friend of his," Kuroo said. 

"Tsukishima has friends?" 

"We have around 3 new recruits but that doesn't cut it," Daichi said.

"I have someone in mind," Hajime announced.

"Do you know him, personally?"

"Yes, me and Oikawa do," he nods, Oikawa's head snapped to his direction, realization was reflected in his irises.

"No, Iwa-chan we are not recruiting him of all people!" Oikawa protested with a screech, grabbing hajime by the collar. 

"What choice do we have!" He shoved the man away from him. 

"That brat can't work with people!" 

"That can be fixed! And it's our fault he's like that!"

"You! shut up," Daichi shouted and effectively silenced a very disgruntled Oikawa, he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the pain of an oncoming headache, "Go on, Hajime."

"Kageyama Tobio, Shittykawa's cousin, he'd be a great asset. Oikawa and I trained him and have worked with him on a couple of bounties. He no longer works for our old boss and is working as a freelance." Hajime said.

"However," Oikawa spoke up from beside him, "Iwa-chan and I haven't contacted him in years, so that's definitely a problem." 

"Is it not possible to find your cousin?" Daichi asked.

"Give us a week," he sighs in defeat, finally cooperating. "But I'm warning you, Tobio-chan is as stubborn as a rock,"

 

"Oi! Kenma has something to say," Kuroo announced, Kenma flinched at the sudden attention he recieved.

"Yaku-san and Lev," he gestured to the image displayed on his phone. Yaku and Lev, posing beside 4 metal cases, one of which was open and revealing crisp stacks of bills earned from a recently completed mission.

"70 million yen, they'll be back this Wednesday," he adds.

A chorus of relieved sighs filled the room. Daichi had visibly relaxed, the tension on his shoulders had finally disappeared. 

Tanaka chuckled. "Well that saved our asses," 

"Thank god for Morisuke and his pet Russian," Kuroo deadpanned while a chorus of relieved sighs filled the meeting room.

"Before I forget, Asahi!" Daichi finally remembering the much awaited report of his greenhorn of a gunsmith. 

"Yes?!" Asahi jolted in his seat and almost fell out in the process. 

"Man up! You child," Nishinoya whispered, forcing him to stand up.

"Our weapons?"

"Right!" He winced, his voice was louder than he intended, "I've increased the scopes' resolution and restocked the artillery. There are new shipments from Hanamaki and Matsuwaka-kun to be picked up this Thursday at the port. Nishinoya and I worked on a new bomb-"

 

" _Still_ working on," Nishinoya corrected, "Once we've finished, we will ask one of the teams to test it during one of your missions. Does any team wish to volunteer?"

 

Nobody dared to raise their hands and most had averted their gaze from the small man, already aware of his maniacal fixation to fire and destruction.

 

Bombs and Nishinoya was a disaster in the making.

 

"That's all," Asahi finished finally taking a seat, "Um, Daichi-san? Regarding the recruits, I have someone in mind."

 

"Go on," Daichi coaxed the timid man.

 

"Although I haven't met him in person, Shimizu-san happened to cross paths with this assassin though Tsukishima-san had provided most of the details. He mentioned the name Hisho-"

 

"Hold on, you're talking about Hisho, as in the kid who killed off around 8 politicians in 3 months?" Iwaizumi's eyes widened while Oikawa's clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 

"Indeed, six of which were senators, he took out a fourth of the emperor's senate! Though he was a bit sloppy and left more than enough witnesses," Asahi continued, "I couldn't believe it myself but I honestly think he would be a great asset."

 

"There's no doubt in that," Koushi frowned, "The problem lies in how we'll be able to track him down."

 

"Kenma will handle that," Kuroo said.

 

"But are you planning in getting both of them?" Asahi asks.

 

"Why the hell not? Oikawa's protégé and this Hisho guy could turn our situation around," Koushi said.

 

"That's another issue," the bearded man sighed, "the two of them, sort of-almost killed each other."

 

_6:30 p.m. October 17, Year XXXX_

 

"Yahaba," a gruff voice called, the inspector faced him with a look of disdain. Yahaba was hunched over his desk where numerous snapshots, documents and case files were scattered all over. Yet the closest image they had of the criminal was a blur of orange and black. 

 

"That's _Inspector_ Yahaba to you, Kentarou-san," Shigeru half-heartedly told Kyotani, his perpetually disrespectful underclassman who scowled more often than he talked.

 

"Yeah Sorry, _Inspector_ " he snorts, "Any leads on Hishō?" he looked over the man's shoulder, he eyed his co-worker's progress and then proceeded to skim through the documents and random notebook papers tacked to the young inspector's cork board.

 

 _'Six senators, two each month?'_ He thought and continued his observation.

 

"I think we do," Yahaba smirked, slamming his fists against the glass desk then he gathered all the papers in and quickly shoved them in his drawer.

 

"Grab your coat, we're heading out," Yahaba demanded with eyes wider than a madman's.

 

"I know where that bastard is," he said as he caught Kyotani's wrist and dragged him outside his office earning a few grunts of protest from the other man.

 

"Matsuwaka and Hanamaki," Yahaba said. "They might have leads."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective yahaba and kyoutani for the win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Hisho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring a snippet of our detectives and our arms dealers.

**_7:30 a.m. October 18, Year XXXX_ **

_'MatsuHana Gun Supply & Co.'_ The futuristic neon lights read as Oikawa neared the otherwise vintage looking store, its colors; green and red were stark against the old spruce wood details of the shop and the gloomy greyscale sky that stretched across the pier. Unbeknownst to most, the tiny family-run antique shop has been smuggling illegal guns to the port for over 50 years.

There were the usual people; fishermen, vendors and civilians littering the board walk.

Iwaizumi was somewhere in the crowd.

He noticed a man busily chatting with his partner from his far right and seemingly pointing at the same shop he was headed to. He suspiciously eyed the military insignia pinned to both men's collar.

"Detectives." He concluded, "Better do something about those two," he whistled.

The sound of seagulls and waves roaring in the distance brought him back to his youth.

The harbor seemed beautiful to onlookers, tourists and the innocent, yet Oikawa was aware, more than anybody else, of what horrors lie beneath the picturesque scene.

 _'This was how Father conveniently disposed of trash,'_ he grudgingly thought.

Antique guns along with a business permit and pictures of their time in the academy were framed and hanged on the old shop's oak walls greeted him as He entered the shop. It's door chimes whistled, signaling his intrusion.

"Makki!" Oikawa hollered, the shop owner winced at the volume of the familiar voice.

A man with an apron looked up from his newspaper, revealing his icy glare and a condescending smirk.

"Tōru, You're still alive?" Hanamaki laughed, setting down the reading material.

"You ass, you're supposed to be happy to see me," Oikawa grinned and breathed in the comfortable scent of grease and gun-powder.

"Where's Mattsun?"

"Mattsun's out in the pier," Hanamaki said shuffling to grab something.

"Hand over Hajime," he brought out a tool box and popped it open, revealing brushes, cloths and tools used for maintaining guns.

"Iwa-chan? He's somewhere in the boardwalk," he quirked a brow.

"The _other_ Hajime," Hanamaki burst out laughing as the other man reddened in embarrassment.

"You mean, Little Hajime," Oikawa corrected as pulled out the tiny revolver or rather 'Little Hajime' from underneath his coat and handed it over to the store clerk.

Hanamaki began poking and prodding at the small weapon's barrel and nozzle.

"Looks fine, well maintained if you ask me." He said, stifling his laughter while Oikawa groaned.

"Oi, its not my fault you named your Ruger revolver after your boyfriend, you sappy hitman," He laughed.

"You named your store after Matsukawa too!" the other man retorted.

"Touché," Hanamaki said as he wiped the grease off his hands onto his apron.

"I take it you're here for Greenhorn's order?" He asked, hands on his hips and eyebrow raised in question. Call it intuition or keen observation, Hanamaki knew something else was up.

"That and another thing," Oikawa sang, confirming the other man's suspicion.

"'Another thing' huh," he sighed, "what is it then?"

"Iwa-chan and I are searching for Tobio," he leaned over the counter, drawing letters with his index finger on the dust gathered by the glass desk.

"He's at your old man's place, as usual." Hanamaki said as he slapped away Oikawa's fingers.

"I'm well aware but where is he right now?," he pouts.

"Your little Tobio-chan's a 'don't ask, don't tell' type of fellow. So how the hell would I know?"

"The damn brat," he clicked his tongue.

"He did ask for a replacement for his scope this morning, though, so he's most likely _busy_."

"By 'busy' you mean shooting someone else's brains out," he scoffed, the thought of Tobio doing their father's dirty work didn't sit well in his stomach.

"What else would he be doing. I suggest you wait at your old man's place," Hanamaki offered.

Oikawa slumped against the counter at his suggestion and let his face collide with the glass of the desk, seemingly unbothered by the dust that clung to his cheek.

Forget Tobio, the idea of seeing his old man was even worse.

"That's reasonable," he mumbled through the glass.

"How many years have you lost contact with your father anyway?" Hanamaki propped the troublesome man up and brushed the dirt off his cheek.

"More than enough," Oikawa scowled, "for him to rot in his damn room," he spat.

"Then what do you suggest you do? You'd probably waste more time trying to find Tobio."

"You're right" he frowned, "I'm off," he said with a reluctant sigh as he walked towards the door.

"What about the weapons?" Hanamaki asked.

"We'll collect them later this week." he shrugged.

"You better, we had them shipped from Russia, do you even know how hard it is to smuggle them in these days?" He warned.

"Sorry, sorry." He waved him off.

The shop door's bell rang simultaneously as he exited while another customer and his companion entered. Oikawa and the brunet customer's shoulder collided, the impact had sent both of them stumbling backwards. The blunder ended with the other man's butt hitting the wooden floors.

"Watch it," Kyotani barked at Oikawa as he pulled his partner up.

Oikawa chuckled in response, raising his hands in mock surrender, "Sorry, Mr. Officer-chan,"

"Manners, Kentarō," Yahaba hissed at his underclassman.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault," he apologized to Oikawa, who only nodded in response and continued to exit the store.

 _'Mr.officer-chan?'_ Yahaba's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You know him Kyotani?" He asked, his partner shook his head.

"Never seen him."

Hanamaki's eyes fell to the letters Oikawa drew on the glass of the counter.

A look of amusement spread across his face as he realized what was behind the man's cryptic message.

 _'Mislead them.'_ It spelled out.

"Your accuracy scares me, Tōru," He chuckled to himself and dragged the rag across the dusty counter, effectively erasing what Oikawa had scribbled.

"You didn't have to do that, Kyotani." He griped while Kyotani retorted with a noncommittal grunt.

"Detective Shigeru! What brings you here?" Hanamaki offered a welcoming smile.

"Business, as usual," he sighed.

"I see, Who's the new guy?" Hanamaki eyed him with somewhat interest.

"Oh him?" Yahaba pushed Kyotani forward, "He's my new underclassman, Officer Kyotani Kentarō who recently transferred to my division."

"The name's Hanamaki," he held out a hand for him to shake, Kentarō tentatively returned the gesture.

"I take it you're here for information?"

"Yes, and a gun for Kyotani too." Yahaba leaned on the counter.

"Hanamaki-san, have you ever encountered the name 'Hishō'?"

"Hishō," Hanamaki tried the name, racking his head for information.

Hishō had no connections to Oikawa, as far as he knew. Hanamaki would keep his lips sealed if it was Tobio or Oikawa and his 'band of merry men' the two detectives were hounding.

Moments where his friend's calculations are a little off were as rare and priceless as gold.

Getting a little extra income for the store wouldn't be too bad, wouldn't it?

"As a matter of fact, I do." Hanamaki smirked.

**_4:30 p.m.October 19 , Year XXXX_ **

"You lied to Daichi," Iwaizumi started. The harbor air was warmer at noon compared to the morning. The smell of fish and the salty sea still lingered in the air.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa quietly passed the big arc made of brick and stone which marked the end of the city. The stone road they were walking on continued for a few more miles until it slowly faded into dirt and grass. It was a busy road, traders who wanted to reach the port used it and lots of different routes that lead to their area.

The scenery had reminded them of their past.

How they worked like seagulls perennially flocking to the bay, quickly snagging a few fish from the ignorant fishermen's catch, like children from the wastelands who would often rush to this busy street to pick pocket a clueless salaryman or like how the ruthless yakuza pounce on their prey in the midst of a busy crowd and still go unnoticed.

"Technically, I didn't," Oikawa finally answered, breaking the silence.

"Technically, you twisted the truth and bent it in your favor," Hajime corrected, frowning at his companion.

He didn't answer and they continued on walking. They passed through the quiet part of the port where the seagulls and townsfolk where nowhere to be found.

The people had named this area 'the barren waters' as it had been contaminated by the nuclear wasteland's radiation.

"But I have lost contact with Tobio and Father, Iwaizumi," Oikawa said.

"That doesnt mean you dont know where they are," Hajime retorts.

"Hey! You lied too," oikawa states and placed his hands on his hips.

 Iwaizumi scoffed. " Me?"

"You told them Tobio-chan, my 'cousin', wasn't involved with father anymore," Oikawa lips offered a smug grin.

"Touché," Iwaizumi crossed his arms and Oikawa chuckled as he remembered his earlier conversation with the nosey ~~arms dealer~~ store clerk.

 

**_6:30 p.m. October 19, year XXXX_ **

The tall, dark double doors of his former home stood before him.

As far as he knew, fear was an instinct ingrained in the human mind. Iwaizumi’s feared loosing the ones he loved and Oikawa had learned that the hard way. (Specifically through an uppercut he thoroughly deserved after almost dying on Hajime.)

Asahi, too, feared a lot of things like spiders, the dark, snakes and UFO's, but that's a given since the bloke had a glass heart.

What was ridiculous is that re-entering the old ancestral house was, in fact, one of his biggest fears. Everything inside reminded him of his late mother and her ruthless murderer.

He bit his lip, nervously. “Damn,“ he cursed.

"Get on with it!" Iwaizumi jabbed him at his side.

“I’m home,” Oikawa screeched as he burst through the double doors and entered the hallway. The house servant's jaws dropped at the sight of their old master returning.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hi," Iwaizumi mumbled softly behind him.

"Boss! our boss is back!" The yakuza goons cried out in joy.

"Tōru? What the hell are you doing here!"a familiar voice growled.

Oikawa saw Tobio from the end of the hall, running full speed ahead towards his direction wearing a scowl terrifying enough to put satan to shame.

"What else?" Oikawa said as he braced himself for an embrace. "That's probably a bad idea." Iwaizumi panicked.

"I'm obviously here to visit my precious cousin Tobi-" Oikawa was cut of by a punch lauched straight to his jawline.

"What the hell was that for?!" Oikawa said, bewildered at the violent greeting. He glanced at Iwaizumi hoping to back him up but the man only grinned.

"You deserved it Shittykawa," Iwaizumi said.

"My pistols," Tobio breathed, finally calming down.

"It's nice to see you too, Tobio," he mumbled, caressing his sore jawline.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"Back at the base, under my bed, inside a suitcase but-" Oikawa paused and grinned. Tobio stiffened, preparing himself for the worst.

"-If you wish to retrieve it, you must join me."

"Like hell I will!" Tobio scoffed.

"Tōru, Hajime, what a nice surprise." Oikawa was frozen in place. Another fear of his had already materialized in front of him, in flesh and blood. The man he despised the most: his father.

"I've missed my eldest son," the man clad in a yukata smiled as he entered the scene. His tone anything but sincere.

Oikawa's blood ran cold.

"I didn't come for you, you old geezer," Oikawa retorted.

"I take it you're here to claim your position," the man grinned.

"Like hell I will!" Oikawa scoffed.

"Then, It seems your Tobio, will be the next heir in your stead," he frowned.

" He won't either," Oikawa adds glaring at the old man, trying to look as threatening as possible.

"Is this true? Tobio?" Their father warned and eyed his other son with a steely gaze.

"No Father," Tobio said and lowered his head.

"Good," their father sighed, his eyes darkened as he glared at Oikawa and glanced at Iwaizumi. It was a warning.

_'He will end up like your mother.'_

"What would you say if we made a compromise?" Oikawa declared, shoving his hands in his pocket in an attempt to hide his trembling fingers.

"I'm listening," their father said, amused.

"Oikawa! What are you-"

"I know what I'm doing, Hajime." He cuts him off.

 

**_8:00 p.m. October 19 Year XXXX_ **

 

_"You see, they kind of, almost killed each other."_

_That sounds a lot like Tobio-chan," Oikawa chuckled._

_"I think it happened around the first year we started this, Prince Ushijima's uncle held a party. Someone priced the old man's head around 1 billion yen."_

_"Tsukishima, who happened to be there, was setting up an intercom. I remember belladonna was hired to poison Emperor Ushijima's consort on the same event."_

___"The uncle was successfully assassinated but it was Tobio's bullet who hit the mark. The assassin, Hishō, was enraged and shot Tobio, it might have gotten personal at that point."_ _ _

___"I'll admit that sounds like a bit of a problem," Koushi sighed._ _ _

___"They have experience in their field of 'work' and that's essential to operation Katharos. I believe that they can set their past aside and join our cause, convince them if you have to." Daichi mused._ _ _

___"They should be able to set things aside, I mean, I've worked with this asshole my entire life and I'm still alive and breathing." Hajime jabbed his thumb in Oikawa's direction._ _ _

___"Savage, Hajime. Savage." Oikawa griped._ _ _

___"Iwaizumi, Oikawa will leave by dawn to recruit Kageyama," Daichi announced._ _ _

___"I think you of all people can handle Hishō. You may proceed once Kenma-kun has gathered enough intel," Daichi announced directing his stare at him._ _ _

___"Duty calls," Koushi shrugged and flexed his fingers._ _ _

__

The skyscrapers practically loomed over the bustling city, giving the small assassin a bird's eye view of his victim's possible whereabouts.

He unzipped the black bag that was previously slung over his shoulder, revealing the disassembled parts of his sniper rifle. He sat down, carefully reassembling the lethal weapon.

20 minutes from now, his target would be walking out of the fancy restaurant located down the skyscraper's ground floor.

22 minutes from now, his limousine would arrive and his chauffeur would escort him home.

30 minutes from now, the man would safely return home to his wife and kids in their mansion hidden somewhere in the mountains but this scene would never play, not with a hungry assassin waiting for his prey.

Hishō was kind enough to let his target live for twenty more minutes but twenty minutes is too much for Hishō, indulgent even. All he needs was the maximum of four seconds for his bullet to travel downward and directly pass through the target's head.The shockwave of which would be enough for his Target's brain to splatter across the concrete pavement, giving the witnesses a beautiful masterpiece.

Think Crimson red streaks against bland and bleary grey.

"Like Modern art," Hishō scoffed*, if he weren't born in this situation, maybe he'd make enough money as an artist, a neo-contemporary Picasso or Warhol perhaps.Except most of his paintings would contain graphic depictions of heads bursting for no apparent reason. He laughed.This line of work had twisted him far enough but he had to make it through, Natsu needed him after all.

He lodged the scope and peered through, testing it before he finally jumps into action. His boss had recently fitted his sniper with a silencer, and today would be the perfect night to test it out.

"15 minutes left," he whispered to himself and glanced at his wristwatch.

"15 minutes to spare," a voice sang.

Hishō snapped towards the intruder clad in black, his silver hair was the only thing that prevented him from fading into the night. On instinct, he pulled out his handgun from under his coat and aimed.

"What do you want," he adjusted his turtle neck, pulling it upwards to cover more of his face.

"The name's Sugawara and I wish to propose a deal," the man said while raising his hands in surrender and dropping all his weapons in the process.

"I'm already under someone else," Hishō snarled, attempting to sound as threatening as he could.

"I'm aware of your situation, Hinata Shoyō," Koushi smiled, Hishō or rather, Hinata Shoyō narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How do you know my name," He steadied his aim.

"That's..." Koushi trailed on, recalling how Kenma refused to reveal how had collected data, "Classified."

"Leave or I'll shoot," the smaller man snarled at Koushi.

"Trust me, you don't want to," He laughed. "We know about Natsu and we can help you."

"We?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes. We need you to lend us your strength." The man answered, pausing to make sure he was listening before he continued, "Two years ago, an author was executed for starting a rebellion. I'm pretty sure you're aware of that."

"That was a fluke, the government had no proof of an uprising," Hishō snarled at the man wasting his time.

"Right, they didn't but they weren't completely wrong either. The rebellion continues on today and we need you to keep it going. So join us." Koushi revealed the mark of their group tattooed up his forearm.

Hinata's eyes widened in recognition and then lowered his weapon.

"I can't."

"I came from the marshes too, I've experienced what you've felt. More or less."

"I can't just abandon Natsu."

"We know, and that's where we'll help you. We can free you and Natsu as long as you join us." He offered his hand.

Hinata narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The man's grey eyes looked sincere, too sincere.

It seemed too easy.

'Freedom is a choice Shoyou,'

He remembered how Natsu was taken away from him, all because he took an easier route. He remembered how he had gotten his sister into this mess because he fell for his boss' false promises.

"How?"

"First, Finish this job, and I'll tell you the plan."

**_9:30 p.m October 19 Year XXXX_ **

 

"You will be the heir, if I let Tobio go?" The old man closed his eyes, in deep thought as though he was considering his proposal. 

"That's tempting, Do you agree with this Tobio?"

"Yes." Tobio kept his gaze planted on the tatami mats, ashamed to look up.

"If that's what it takes for him to join us," Oikawa interjected.

"You've disappointed me over the years Tōru, you better not disappoint me this time," he threatened.

"What would I tell your mother if she hears about this, Tobio?" The old man ventured.

"She would've been proud to see me leave your side," he responded, his façade of obedience has disappeared. Oikawa and Iwaizumi smirk.

"You ungrateful child," he raised his hand to hit Tobio until Oikawa had abruptly stopped him.

"Leave him be, Father. I'll keep my end of the bargain, as long as you keep yours."

"Both of you. Leave my sight," the two men left the room.

"You owe me, Tobio-chan," Tōru warned.

"Yes, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, hisho is not a portmanteau of hinata Shoyou's first and last lame but the kanji character's of tobio and shoyou's names which means " to soar/fly"  
> *The scene in one punch man in which genos gets thrashed by rhino by slamming him into the wall and saitama says,"you'll pay for making genos look like modern art," made me laugh so much.
> 
> This explains why i love comparing mutilated bodies to modern art nowadays.
> 
> And yes, tobio is in fact, toru's little half bro
> 
> Brotha from anotha motha
> 
> (Oikawa: except i'll never consider you my brotha.)


	4. Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga likes to gamble.
> 
> Enter Yaku and Lev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoothootmotherfuckers / @nishinoyalovesyuu (tumblr), @hqloverxxoo (tumblr) and I/ yahaba-is-bae (tumblr) have burned our eyes out.

 

 

 

The events that occurred prior to Natsu's capture were comprised of vivid images. Memories that were as clear to him as the harbor's waters, the tall glass windows of the capital's skyscrapers or those crystals embedded jewelry his victims wore. 

For as long as he can remember, the happiest he's ever felt was when Natsu was brought into this world. His mother cradled the newborn in her arms and first thing he noticed was that the baby's curly orange hair was a simmilar shade of his own, except much lighter and pure.

Perhaps she was from the same father?

His mother offered a tired smile.

"Shoyō, you have to protect Natsu. That's your responsibility as her big brother. "

A feeling of pride swelled in his chest at his mother's words. He fell in love with the sight before him. They were finally a happy family, or so he thought.

His mother was more often gone than present the moment Natsu learned to crawl on fours. Shoyō's mother had told him that she needed to work to keep them alive so he took care of Natsu. 

The day he heard her first words, "Shou-chan, Shou-chan!" He knew he was happy but there was a nagging feeling underneath. After all, his first words were "Mama."

Days slipped into months and then into years. Natsu already learned how to walk and could now outrun Shoyō. He often had to chase after her every now and then as the marshes held dangerous scraps of metal that could graze her skin.

 They trotted barefoot on a patchwork of green moss, grass and barren brown land, dodging the obstacle course of wooden planks, cables and other corroded materials scattered across the marshes. Their mother had told them it was from the great war. Something that happened before he was ever born.

 The days they spent with their mother were short and numerable. There was a routine, his mother would leave in the wake of dawn and return home late at night bringing with her the scent of another town, a hint of alcohol and the perfume of another man. Her eyes were dark and sunken, tired from work and the smile she offered her children was merely a facade. It was a veil that hid the ugly grimace underneath.

"I'm home," she would say before collapsing on their tattered couch. Shoyō noticed how her collarbones had become more prominent and how her body had looked more fragile each night.

He often looked away.

The sight had caused his stomach to lurch while his legs wanted nothing more than to run away.

Was it disgust? Pity?

In the middle of a wasteland clearing, the beams of white and yellow flouroscent lights seemed like stars that shone to guide those lost like him. For a moment, he would forget that he lived amongst trash, he would forget about the absence of his mother, Natsu's poor upbringing and everything else.

He remembers how the lights of the capital appeared so beautiful in that slowly rotting land. Shoyou, who was named after the sun, found more peace and calm in the dark than during daylight. It happened during the nights his mother would go out late to work, he would sneak out to the surface, climb the highest point he could find and dream.

When Natsu was old enough, he took her too, and her eyes seemed to sparkle in wonder at the sight before her. He told tales about the city, where there were real stars that littered the night. He told her about how one day he would take her there to spot the constellations at the city's highest point. 

He remembers how he started to hate the mornings his mother came home from night shifts, drunk and incoherent.

"Why must you be like this?!" Shoyō screamed.

"Sometimes, you have to sacrifice things, Shoyō." His mother let out a bitter laugh. She embraced him and wrapped her arms tightly around his frail body.

"It doesn't have to be that way! I can work! So please stop selling yourse-"

"My freedom, in exchange for yours." His mother abruptly cut him off. "It doesn't matter because I love you and Natsu."

The words she dropped remained and he soon realized that it was a curse to love.

"I did not bring you into this world to suffer, but I have failed," she cupped his cheek and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes.

"So let me make it up to you, okay. Smile for me, that's all I ask in exchange." She kissed his forehead.

Was there really freedom in those devastated lands?

A few weeks later, their mother died.

He and Natsu were playing inside.

It was raining and he loathed days when the downpour became relentless and couldn't go out to play. His mother came home that same day, it was just after noon, and Hinata wondered what happened. She simply smiled, called it a day and remained in her room the whole time.

Shoyō heard her groaning in pain that night.

His mother was burning up a fever, he decided to barter for some paracetamols from their neighbor in exchange for a few pounds of rice yet the medicine had no effect for the sickness offered no escape. Her body deteriorated, lost a lot of weight and grew frail as each day passed.

One night her body had grown cold and the pulse had disappeared.

Natsu kept crying and calling for her mother to wake up.

"She's dead Natsu."

Shoyō dug a grave despite the downpour. It was approximately 6 feet deep and a meter wide. He remembered those details like the back of his palm.

 ' _Deep enough to hide the stench of rot, deep enough to hide the body._ ' He remembered what his neighbor instructed.

He dragged his mothers body into the pit and buried her in the middle of a clearing where the distant lights of the capital shone, under a sight she failed to see.

 How could he dislike his mother's smile? 

How was it that he always wanted to leave when she was around?

Why was he so selfish?

He felt no different from the heaps of trash that surrounded her grave.

 Salty and warm tears fell down in his face. They burned, like the regrets he held.

The next week, an old man with a nice smile came to see them. He talked a lot about her mother, and how sorry he felt for their loss.

He was her highest paying customer, Shoyō concluded.

His smile when he reached for Hinata's hand, filled with promises of a better life in the city, was even more decayed than the image of the wastelands.

 The man promised he would take care of Natsu and him in their mother's stead in exchange for Shoyō's _service_  in his line of work.

Shoyō remembered how his mother sacrificed her freedom in exchange for theirs and it was about time he did the same.

From that day on, everything became blurry.

Red and black, those were the prominent colors of his past. The starless night sky of the wasteland and the blood he spilled that took years to get used to. His chest would feel heavy with guilt, the look of horror and pain etched into each of his targets faces haunted him in his sleep.

He soon learned how freedom was just as false as those city lights. A belief that only existed in their mother's fairytales about the past. The woman died thinking she could break what bound her children to the cold wasteland earth and live a better life.

He remembered seeing real stars for the first time, he was on top of a skyscraper and the celestial bodies seemed close enough for him to reach out and grasp but it felt lonely without his sister by his side.

Yet, today, Natsu would be set free.

She will no longer be caged inside the small hospital room and No longer be his boss' way to bribe Hinata into killing.

A small warm smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he let himself dream about big blue skies where the sun shone brightly: a place were his sister’s hands wouldn't end up stained with blood like his.

Today, is also the day Hinata would be set free to fly with a new flock.

 

* * *

_'The name Sugawara Koushi sounded familiar. Too Familiar.'_

  

Hinata had barged into his boss' office by the time the man had arrived. Lazily resting on the said man's office chair was Sugawara who's feet were propped up on the edge of the desk. Outside the room were the unconscious, or maybe even dead security personnel he and Sugawara had taken down. His boss was anything but amused and had instinctively aimed a gun before Sugawara's face, and was ready to shoot.

 "Who the hell do you think you are?" The man grit his teeth.

Hinata watched the scene unfold before him and noticed how Koushi seemed unfazed.

 

"Who am I? That doesn't matter, Yaozu Li," he paused to smile at the clearly agitated man. "What matters is why I'm here." Koushi stood up and approached him with his hands placed behind his back.

"Stop fucking around, who is he?" He demands, locking his gaze with his subordinate. Hinata offered no response and kept silent as Sugawara had instructed.

"Don't just stand there! Kill him!" Li screamed at Hinata.

"That's it! Order him, that's the only thing you're good at, isn't it?" Hinata noticed how Sugawara's voice sounded so theatrical like an actor performing on stage. This irritated the man even more. By this time, Hinata had already realized a pattern; Sugawara liked to play with his food. He noticed how he'd taunt his opponents, the same way he did with him a few nights ago.

"What are you talking abo-"

"That is your line of business, am I correct? " Sugawara nodded towards his direction, signaling him to disarm his boss. A quick jab to his side had brought him to his knees.

Li started barking at Hinata, ordering Shoyō to release him and threatening to kill Natsu.

"We have evidence as well," Koushi continued, " Your transactions between your clients," Sugawara threw a black envelope. The man caught it. He ripped it open, causing papers, records of millions of yen transferred to his account by clients, to spill out.

"Eight politicians in three months, sixty-nine victims in total, the last one being a business man with _connections_." He continued, taunting the sod.

 Sugawara was scarier than he thought.

"That's more than just execution, not only did you commit multiple amounts of murder, but you've been lurking in the underworld drug trades and human trafficking as well."

"Do you even know how severe the execution will be? They'll torture and off you with electrocution or maybe they would chop your head off? Can you imagine? Do you know how? Would you like me to demonstrate?" Sugawara gently raised his revolver and aimed the muzzle in between the other man's brows, the cool metal muzzle pressing against his skin. At this point, great and scary Mister Li was a pale and trembling old man.

"I could help you, it'll be quick and easy," he said.

He slowly started applying more pressure to the trigger. His finger was itching to shoot the man but he had to wait.

After all, he was seemingly enjoying the show.

"Or you could tell your goons to release Natsu Hinata and you'll never see my face or those records ever again." Sugawara said.

The benefactor gulped and began dialing the children's hospital. Once it was all settled, Natsu was released and handed over to Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Sugawara let the revolver drop to the ground.

"Well then, we're off." He raised his hands in mock surrender and began to exit.

"To hell with you!" Li screamed.

The man desperately scrambled for Sugawara's discarded revolver, he aimed and shot. Hinata screamed as he tried to disarm him however the man had already pulled the trigger. There were a few moments of silence before Hinata realized that the bullet never came.

Koushi looked more than elated as his predictions materializing before him. He could grab some scotch or maybe tequilla after this.

In one swift motion, Sugawara kicked the gun off the benefactors hands, caught it and shot the benefactor's leg.

 "You bastard, it was empty!" The benefactor cried out in disbelief.

"My dear friend taught me a game or rather, a gamble and its called," Hinata had also noticed that he had a tendency to pause mid sentence, probably taking in his enemy's features. "-Russian roulette." Sugawara shrugged and shot him square in the forehead.

"Sugawara-san," Hinata started, "That was..." The small man was at a loss for words.

 

 

Surely there was something off about Sugawara, though knowing Shoyō's line of work, voicing these thoughts out loud would definitely deem him hypocritical. Shoyou had prbably killed as much as he did. Maybe something had already snapped in Sugawara after experiencing something sick enough to drive him to enjoy slaughter. He did mention something about living in the marshes.

 

"The new recruit may be better than me skill-wise, but i still have a few tricks up my sleeve," he glanced at the smaller boy and let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"Nothing better than a mission sucessfully completed!" Sugawara cracked his knuckles and stretched. "Let's get some beer and ramen! Drinks on Tanaka!'"

Chills ran down his spine at how the silver haired man's personality did a complete 180 degree flip in a matter of seconds.

' _Heads or tails._ ' Hinata thought, finally realizing why they called Sugawara Koushi 'coin' in the underworld. The first impression that came into mind was that the said man really loved dimes, maybe he accepted sacks of pennies as payment instead of yen bills or maybe he was addicted to Pachinko? Poker?

He heard his co-workers mention something about a man with that alias in the underworld with hushed voices laced in fear and soon learned the said man was hired to torture and extort. Now, the said ruthless killer was currently walking beside him and even offering to buy him ramen and some drinks.

There were definitely two sides to him, Shoyō concluded. The warm and gentle Sugawara and the ruthless side you better weep and pray to god you never encounter.

"Keep this a secret from Daichi though," Sugawara pressed a finger to his lips and winked.

"Sure, but who is Daichi?" Hinata asked, finally calming down.

"He has nice thighs," Tanaka's voice buzzed from each boy's bluetooth earpieces.

"Status on Natsu Hinata?" The silver haired man asked.

"Oi Suga! who said I'll be treating the you and the newbie to beer?"

 "We're sending her to Saeko-neesan's hideout," Noya said.

Hinata sighed, "Thank god."

 "Tanaka, isn't treating a recruit to drinks customary for a Senpai?"

"Suga-san you liar! You said we would get to blow things up!" Nishinoya's voice followed.

"I said there's a possibility of you blowing things up," he corrected.

A chorus of disappointed groans ring through their ear pieces.

"By the way, you do know Russian roulette has,like, only one bullet. That was pretty risky you know!" Tanaka said.

"Rather than Russian Roulette it should be Suga's Roulette." Nishinoya continued.

"Why is that? Can't it be a variation?" Hinata interjected.

"Dont be stupid, newbie. Nobody's sick enough to do that except Suga," Nishinoya deadpanned.

Roars of laughter errupted from the two men, Hinata and Sugawara winced, the volume of their voices felt like daggers stabbing at their ear drums.

"Joining your group would be killing two birds with one bullet and its-"

"Stone, actually." Koushi corrected.

Hinata snickered. "It's about time I kick a certain tyrant off his throne."

Koushi chuckled. "I wonder which." He whispered to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

_Mercenary base, 17:38, Thursday_

 

"You can room with us or with the newbie. It's your choice, though I'd much prefer you it if you choose the newbie," Oikawa scoffed. He looked down at Kageyama for a second before continuing, "You know, as your big brother I’m really worried about your social skills, you should room with the newbie, he's arriving with glasses boy next week."

"I'll stay with you and Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama cut him as they walked. 

"What? No way!" Oikawa complained, "You can’t stay with us!"

Kageyama frowned. "Why not?"

"The birds and the bees my adorable brother." Tobio raised his brow in question.

"Sounds good to me." Iwaizumi said while punching Oikawa's arm in the process.

"Tobio-chan, you cockblocking little piece of shit." Oikawa cursed under his breath whilst glaring at his younger brother.

' _If looks could kill_ ,' Hajime thought.

"Stop that." He said as he decked the other man on the forehead. "Kageyama, place your bags in the room. It's two rooms from the kitchen." He adds and pats the younger in his back.

"Wait!" Kageyama called.

"Yes?"

"Where's the training room?"

 

_19:30_

 

"Here is your room key, apparently the other newbie is rooming with his relative, so you get your room solo", Tanaka said.

Hinata felt a little sad. After all, he had had his own room for years. He really wished for a roommate, one he could have fun with, talk and go to missions together.

"Oh" he frowned.

"So unpack your bags and we'll give you a room tour," Nishinoya flashed a warm and welcoming grin. 

The room was relatively small but still spacious due to the absence of a roommate and maybe even because of Hinata's height (or lack thereof). There was a trundle bed with newly washed sheets, a closet and a door that leads to what he presumed was a bathroom.

"Hinata?" Their voices from outside called.

"Yes!", he said and hurriedly entered his room and threw his his bags across, safely landing on the top bunk's sheets. "Ready!" He yelled with a big smile.

Both of his superiors chuckled and Tanaka gave him an encouraging pat on the back, oblivious to the amount of force he let loose.

"Ah~ I'm jealous! You get all this space to yourself," Tanaka said. "I wish I could get a room with Kiyoko."

"Nice, Tanaka!" Nishinoya said as they walked. Hinata wondered who Kiyoko was.

Tanaka and Nishinoya guided him through the halls, and Hinata tried to remember the way, but he got lost really fast.

"Don’t worry!" Nishinoya-senpai said, "We didn’t remember the way until, like, two years in."

 As they kept walking, Hinata started to have fun. Tanaka and Nishinoya were really easy to get along with, and he couldn’t help but feel really warm at that fact. After all, these were the teammates he wished to have so much.

"Behold, the kitchen!" The doors burst open to reveal a small kitchen, complete with a refrigerator and over stove. Tanaka and Nishinoya repeated the same with the other rooms and areas and earned different and possibly unearthly sounds of appreciation out of Hinata.

"Behold the shooting range!"

"Behold the meeting room!"

"Behold the artillery!"

"Behold the training ro-", Tanaka fell silent.

"-oom!" Nishinoya continued until realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

A small, "Oh" came out of his mouth when his eyes fell upon a certain raven haired boy.

' _Kageyama is in the training room. Why is Kageyama there? Kageyama shouldn’t be in the training room!_ ' Nishinoya's thoughts were on overdrive. 

"You!" Hinata screamed, interrupting Kageyama in the middle of his workout, the punching bag he had been busying himself with now flew loose like a pendelum, blame Newton and his third law of motion, the punching bag swung towards Kageyama and hit him square in the face. he stumbles around for a while before finally regaining composure.

 "What the hell are you doing here?" Kageyama asked.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Hinata shouted.

"Well, guys, this is…" Tanaka was interupted by Hinata, as he walked into the training room.

"You stole my target! You know it caused me lots of trouble?!" Hinata was really angry, and Kageyama was atrting to get annoyed.

"Don’t blame me for your mistakes", he said as he stood up, "You were too weak".

And when he gave Hinata that look from above, that "king look" he couldn’t stand it. 

"Not anymore, this time, I won't miss." Hinata said.

They circled each other like predator and prey.

"I won't either." He answered. Hinata scowled, taking cautious steps, he lunged forward in an attempt to bring his fist across Kageyama's face. The other man sucessfully dodged and followed the attack with his own. 

"Guys, calm down!" Tanaka yelled, "You don’t want Boss to come!"

The two men continued to exchange blows despite Tanaka's panicked cries, Nishinoya runs of to search for someone who can restrain the two. He finds Oikawa and drags him into the training room.

"Stop that. Tobio." Oikawa commanded, unfazed by the commotionas he retreats into the corner of the training room. Kageyama doesn't notice him.

"Oikawa! Do something!" Nishinoya screamed at the guy in the corner.

"What can I do?" he said, "Tobio doesn't like me poking my nose in his business. "

"Oh, c’mon!" Tanaka yelled at him.

"What the hell is going on here?", a cold voice pierced through the uproar.

Tanaka gnawed on his bottom lip. "Daichi..."

Hinata's eyes widened. " Thighs..." He whispered to himself.

"You two!" He said through gritted teeth. walking in through the gap between Nishinoya and Tanaka and grabbed both teenagers by the collar.

Hinata and Kageyama remain in their spots, undeniably frozen in place. Both came to the conclusion that Daichi's angry face, true to what the rumours claimed, struck fear into the hearts of men.

"You may have faced each other back then but please! At least remain civil inside the base." He said, the tone of his voice revealed his annoyance.

"Sorry," Hinata started quietly.

"Sorry," kageyama followed.

"Go back to your quarters. Now."

"Yes sir!" They say in unison. 

Daichi let them go and left, letting the remaining men to deal with the troublesome tandem.

"See what you've done," Hinata said shooting him a glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kageyama said as he grabbed Hinata by the collar.

A loud and low growl resonated inside the training room and both men turned to see Daichi fast approaching. Kageyama eagerly let go of Hinata causing the smaller to fall on his backside.

"Leave Chibi alone Tobio," Oikawa said and then proceeded to usher him out of the troom

"C’mon guys, go to your rooms", Tanaka said.

With one last scowl, Kageyama turned away and started walking towards the exit grumbling unitelligible insults as he left. Hinata remained inside a few seconds watching his enemy walk away.

Hinata waited until Kageyama was out of earshot and began cursing him under his breath.

He turns to leave until he remembers something that causes his face began to redden in embarassment. He swiftly bowed in apology to his seniors

"I'm sorry! I forgot where my room is!" He said,"Please guide me to my room!" Shoyō pleaded.

The two seniors laugh. "Naturally!"

 

* * *

 

It had been a day since he arrived and only now did Hinata decide it was the right time to unpack. Hinata took the last shirt he had in his bag and left it in the wardrobe. He sighed.

Unpacking was so damn boring! He could be training right now. Or meeting his new partners.

But there was that damn Kageyama.

How was he so unlucky? He clearly knew luck wasn't his strongest ally but isn't it about time his streak of misfortune ends? after all, life hasn’t been what you could say "kind" to him. Never had he felt the term 'life's a bitch' be more appropriate.

"I probably pissed of the god of fortune in my past life," He mumbled to himself as he jumped onto his bed. He let himself relax As he closed his eyes, images of that night appeared in his mind.

His mind had conjured up the memory from the time he and the raven haired hitman first met. He was supposed to kill and yet the bullet was too fast, Kageyama's shot had killed the man, not Hinata's.

The ticket to Natsu's freedom, snatched away like candy from a baby.

The fact that he seemed like nothing but another spectator to him caused sparks of anger to erupt in his chest. His boots left imprints on the grass from chasing the figure who had stole him his target.

" _Fool," he said, he raised his chin, his blue eyes filled with disdain at Shoyō's mere prescence, "It's survival of the fittest in the underworld," Kageyama turned on his heels and began to walk away after hearing the sound of police sirens screaming in the distance._

_"If you think of yourself as the king." Hinata cried while Kageyama growled at the mention of king. "Then I'll climb my way to the top and dethrone you!"_

_"Don't even try."_

Shoyō fell out of his trance and then rolled out of his bed and safely lands on the second bunk, pushing himself further, he crawls out of the sheets and onto the floor. He propped himself up and saunters to the bathroom only to find out that there was no shower.

"Noya-senpai told me the shower room was... outside," Hinata slapped himself. He opened the door and stopped for a few seconds finding himself in a fork between the corridors.

' _But was it left or right?_ ' He thought as he tried to remember the path. But it was no use.

' _Right_.'He decided and then started walking and then After a few corners and wounding up in unfammiliar hallways, he finally decided he was all lost. That’s when he heard the sound of water pouring out of the shower from a distance and smiled. After successfully locating the shower room, He was about to open the door in front of him when all of a sudden, a tall (scratch that, giant would be much more appropriate) person appeared before him bearing big green eyes and silver hair.

Hinata paled.

"Oh, you're the new recruit Hinata Shoyō aren't you?" he said with a smile, "You're so tiny!"

"Tiny?!", Hinata almost screamed, as he looked the man with the most threatening look he had.

"Woah, you really are smaller up close," the guy answered, "My name is Lev, Haiba Lev."

' _Why does that sound so familliar?_ '

Shoyo finally remembered Suga mentioning a Russian member. ' _Quickly, think of a Russian greeting,_ ' he told himself. He knew Russians were pretty scary (based on countless American movies portraying the said race as villains) and it would do Hinata well to appease the foreigner. Who knows if this Haiba Lev guy was hiding a sub-machine gun under his shirt.

"Huh.. E-hh Hail Russia!", Hinata almost screamed nervous.

The guy in front him burst into laugher. "I’m sorry, I don’t speak Russian. I'm only half." He tried to say between the laughter.

"I'm guessing you watched some cheesy American action flicks! Noya-san loves those!"

Color raised to Hinata’s cheeks. "I’m Hinata Shoyō", he said when the guy calmed down.

"I just said that." Lev raised a brow in question causing the smaller man to sink further in embarassment. God someone save him.

"Keep your guard up, I might just beat you in sparring practice.", Lev said with a smile on his face. He loomed over him.

"Oi! Don't look down on me!"

"I can't help it, do you want me to crouch down?"

A noise came from inside the shower room and Hinata saw Lev being pushed out of the doorway by a man around his height.

"Oi," a voice called and Lev visibly paled in fear.

"Ya-yaku-san!"

"If you've got enough balls to terrorize the newbie ,then maybe you should train with me, 100 push-ups. Now Lev!" The smaller man said. Lev obediently dropped to the floor and began performing the said punishment. Yaku was just as tall as Hinata yet compared to Lev he looked like a child. Hinata came to the conclusion that anybody compared to Lev would seem like a toddler.

"I'm sorry! I apologize in behalf of this idiotic beanstalk." He bowed.

"Ah, its okay," Hinata sheepishly smiled.

A growl from his stomach managed ro escape.

"Where is the dining area?" He asked.

"Make a right and then a left." Yaku told him with a kind smile.

"I see, thank you." He bows and leaves.

He started walking and carefully repeated the instructions. He made a right turn at the first corner and when he was about to make another turn his eyes met the least person he wanted to see.

"Tch," Kageyama clicked his tongue as he moved back and looked down on him.

"What? You wanna go?" Hinata said while raising his fists to meet his line of vision.

Kageyama scoffed. "Don't even try."

"Oh yeah? Let's see who'll end up on the floor after I'm done with you!"

"You talk big for someone your size."

 "Will you fucking stop!" Before they realized who said it, Tanaka had punched them, sending both of them tumbling and landing on their bums. 

Both heads look up to see Daichi glaring at them from above. The two stand abruptly to meet his gaze.

"This could have been worse," Daichi admits, "But this kind of destructive behaviour must stop before it escalates any further."

"The shrimp started it," Kageyama said.

"Really? I don't recall doing so two years ago!" Shoyou retaliated.

"These idiots," Tanaka groaned rubbing the temples of his forehead. 

"If you can't be friends, at least be civil with each other or at least try to supress your murderous intents."

"Tanaka's right." Daichi hated to admit it, "I think I need to teach both of you a lesson."

"I'll give you one week, in that span of time you will eat, train and share the same dorm together. "

"What?!"

"No!"

"Daichi, tha-"

"Same sparring team and same first mission. If you beat me and Suga in a sparring match and prove you could work together as a team then maybe I might just lift your sanctions. If you lose or even lay a finger on each other, God forgive me, I'll extend if for a month."

The images of staying up late, going to missions and bonding with a roommate were shattered before his eyes.

He takes his wish back.

Screw it with the idea of having a roommate. If it were Kageyama, which is in fact Kageyama, he'd rather jump of a cliff or spend his life in isolation, maybe even do both. 

"But!"

"A month!?"

"Daichi-san!?" Tanaka was bewildered. 

"Tanaka. Don't let them out of your sight."

 

* * *

 

"Where did Kageyama's bags go?" Oikawa asked as he entered the room. Iwaizumi was in his bed, reading a small book.

"The idiot got punished," Iwaizumi answered, "he has to room with Hinata."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," Oikawa said, even though he felt really realived inside. "At least we get the room to ourselves," his voice was teasing as he approached Iwaizumi. When the guy lifted his gaze from the book, Oikawa winked.

"Oikawa,", he said with a annoyed look.

"Iwa-chan," he answered, another wink aimed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yandere sugawara (looks like a cinnamon roll but could kill you...)  
> cinnamon roll lev  
> cinnamon roll yaku
> 
> oikawa pls.


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is a smol
> 
> Kuroo is a priest
> 
> Owls adopt a crow
> 
> Hinata succumbs to his fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let me edit at 3 am ~Hoot

_"Are you happy with the way things are?"_

  
Yachi could never comprehend the meaning behind those words she left behind before disappearing for the next three years. It left curiosity gnawing at the back of her mind, crippling and denying her from several months of continuous sleep. Yachi struggled to divulge the meaning behind her cryptic message. These words often echoed at the back of her head, sometimes out of the blue or whenever she is reminded of her.

They met in the art room by chance during Yachi's first year in the academy. Fate had been cruel enough to do so and Yachi was instantly drawn to Shimizu like a moth tempted by fire. They painted together whilst quietly enjoying each other's presence until, two weeks before her graduation, she vanished in plain sight. The local news announced her disappearance the next few days, over and over, twisting the knife even further into her chest.

Searching for her had spiraled into an unhealthy obsession. Countless nights were wasted sifting through archives of newspapers for similar cases, browsing for clues that could lead her to Shimizu and searching the neighboring towns but to no luck, Yachi only arrived at a dead end.

Sometimes, Yachi found herself wishing she had never met the gaze of those alluring eyes, never felt her fingers run through her hair and heard the silk in her words.

Brooding over these memories was agony in its purest form, but her stubborn thoughts kept winding themselves around the damned woman, constantly reminding Yachi of her existence. If Shimizu was indeed dead then at least she was still living in her head. Thoughts like these plagued her head ever so often and Yachi hated to admit how she was gradually losing hope.

And she eventually did but then, a sudden knock at her door proved otherwise.

Yachi quietly set her book down and absentmindedly approached her front door. There were always precautions a military personnel like Yachi had to take. Being armed at all times ascertained safety and so the dagger conveniently tucked under her sleeve was one those tiny precautions if in case a murderer came knocking at her doorstep which was highly unlikely as Yachi never made enemies, well not inside her own country anyway.

As soon as the door opened, Yachi and immediately assumed a fighting stance, for good measure.

A loud clank echoed as the dagger slipped off her sleeve and landed onto the wooden floorboards.

"Hello." She said, exhibiting an all too familiar smile and a mild expression. The ghost of the woman who lurked in her sleep was standing right before her eyes.

' _Kiyoko_.' Her mind guaranteed but it all seemed too indulgent, perfect even. How could she do this to her? Did she take pleasure in manipulating Yachi? how could she leave her in the depths of isolation and suddenly pop out of nowhere as though nothing had happened? All the anger waiting to escape her throat died down and settled into something akin to relief.

She was alive. Unharmed and still breathing.

"Why?" Tears followed as soon as the demand left her thoughts. There were so many questions running through her mind but it was all she could manage. Without a warning, Shimizu had pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" An enthusiastic voice called from behind Shimizu, he looked quite attractive and around Kiyoko's age, the realization instantly caused something uneasy to stir in her innards as she continued to eye the man leaning against the wall.

"Your boyfriend?" her voice was crisp as She continued to gaze at him with suspicion.

Shimizu chuckled. "No. He's an old friend."

Yachi's shoulders sagged in relief. The elevator ding rang across the hallway, signaling another man's presence. the man approached them with grace and a calculating demeanor solely directed at the other man. Yachi looked at Shimizu, the same question forming in her mind but Shimizu seemingly understood beforehand and shook her head before the words even escaped Yachi's throat.

"Keiji and Koutaro Bokuto." Shimizu gestured to the two men after letting go of Yachi.

Shimizu explained everything; how she and five other seniors joined and formed operation Katharos, why she disappeared and why Yachi, recently promoted to first class private, considered a prodigy in military strategy and specializing in psychological warfare, was the perfect candidate for their recruitment.

And so, a few days later, Yachi found herself in a family van, driving way past the speed limit with Kiyoko and two other men in the backseat, who possess a very specific set of skills - skills acquired from a very long career - and a particularly high bounty on their heads.

Yachi learned that everybody in the van, sooner or later she, were wanted criminals.

 

* * *

 

"Asahi," Nishinoya said. “Solution A."

  
Asahi reluctantly handed him a vial.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" His voice was uneasy.

"You trust me right?"

"Of course, I do but-"

"Then do as I say."

Silence ensued as Nishinoya quietly returned to his work.

"How exactly will this work?"

"World war one, flame throwers were used against us. Effectively scaring the shit out of our soldiers too. The flammable gasses are high-pressure propane but I heard they also used flammable liquid."

Nishinoya paused for a moment as he began draining the contents of the vial into a beaker.

"The flamethrower had a chamber for propellant gas and another for flammable liquid and there's an igniter that heats the gas up."

"Why not use a flame thrower instead?"

"It’s heavy, immobilizes people too. If it is compact like a tear gas bomb think of how much time we can buy. It’s like a flame thrower but in the form of a bomb. It’s a theory Asahi but I'm not going to give up."

"No wonder recruiting you was such a blow to the military," Asahi said thoughtfully.

"Think about it, detonating this baby via computer. The only problem is, I have no knowledge regarding that techie stuff. Kenma will handle that."

__

* * *

 

Kageyama was polite enough to knock.

  
The door opened to reveal an unruly head of orange hair and a wide grin which instantly faded into a sour expression the moment Hinata had realized who it was before his doorstep.

"Oh. It's you," his tone was rude but Kageyama decides to ignore his brusque greeting and enters the room. Immediately, his eyes searched for the closet and then moved towards it. Pulling its doors open, he began to unpack and was slightly relieved to see that the fool had moved all his stuff to the opposite side. But looking at this scene from another perspective would make it look as though Hinata avoided him like the plague.

The room remained silent, that was to be expected as Kageyama wasn't an avid conversationalist and the fact that they were enemies didn't improve their situation. Resentment was the feeling Hinata exhibited every time their gazes met. Kageyama had been used to this way of treatment over the years, long enough to brush it aside and proceed as he normally would, to the point that he considers it equivalent to breathing and mental fortitude. Tōru disliked him, Kindaichi and Kunimi too. Although that didn't really matter anymore.

Hinata was old news at least that's what he initially deemed him to be, however, in a matter of days, he had proven himself wrong. Hinata irked him to no end and the feeling was obviously mutual. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hinata distracting himself by reading a book that was - clearly, undeniably and absolutely - upside down.

This was gold.

Revenge had always been a primal instinct, humans have always craved compensation for crimes committed against them. Morality wasn't the issue here but rather, attaining satisfaction and Kageyama was more than happy to seek what he rightfully deserved. Hinata had caused him a lot of trouble after all.

Something inside him had told him to be the better man and let Hinata realize the situation he put himself in but the other had persuaded him to save him from self-inflicted embarrassment and tell him what he's really doing.

No regrets.

"It's inverted," Kageyama said and then coughed to muffle the bubbling laughter underneath. He watched as Hinata scrambled to right the book and hide the afterglow of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks.

"Jerk." He muttered. "Mind your own business." Kageyama's lips threatened to give away his amusement. He knew reading mirrored texts was indeed, a convenient skill, but reading upside down? It was an uncharted territory only idiots like Hinata would dare to exploit.

"Your smile looks like a rape face," Hinata argued. That struck a vein as Kageyama immediately rushed to grab the idiots forehead, hoping to squeeze his insignificant brain out (if he even had one).

"Say that again." Kageyama threatened and Hinata happily obliged.

"Your face resembles molester moon's." How dare he insult his role in his elementary play production.

This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came, the sun rays passed through the blinds and Kageyama could hear Hinata's faint snoring from the top bunk. His foot managed to land a hit on Kageyama's face, hard enough to push him out of his bed and onto the cold floor. Kageyama yawned. He pushed himself up and made his way to the bathroom.

He was starting to think it was intentional or that maybe Hinata's resentment runs deep enough to the point that starting a fight and losing was becoming a reflex, active even during sleep. His stomach grumbled, begging him for the pork curry over rice the cook always served back at his father's home. The light from the bathroom flickered on, revealing a toilet and a wash but no showerhead. Thinking back, Oikawa did remind him about something regarding the bathroom. He came to the conclusion that the bathroom was separate.

He quickly grabbed a fresh towel and a change of clothes, then headed to the shower rooms.

He worked through a maze of corridors until he found himself in the baths.

"Kageyama!" His name echoed through the hallway, Hinata was running towards him, at full speed ahead.

"Those are my boxers!" Hinata's screams woke up the whole base.

 

* * *

 

"Dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama wasn't sure what to make of Hinata's 'fighting skills.'

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, You're too predictable!"

  
The two men groaned out of frustration. Kageyama watched as Hinata collapsed onto the rubber mats laid out in the training room, panting and covered with sweat. There was no way he was going to win against Daichi and Sugawara with such a burden. Moreover, the two of them could barely sync and match each other's rhythm due to the fact that they had different fighting styles, no, Hinata didn't even possess any proper techniques.

"You're all over the place!" Kageyama said, frustrated.

"I can't help it." Hinata shrugs.

"Judo, boxing, jiu-jitsu, aikido, kali?" He starts. "Ever learned of any of those? Maybe even self-defense?"

"Nada. Negative. Nope." Hinata replies a little flippantly.

"What kind of assassin doesn't know how to fight?" He said.

"The kind that's going to wreck you," Hinata pushed himself off the floor and displayed a fighting stance.

"Like hell, I'd let you," Kageyama said.

"King." Kageyama almost heard a sneer in his voice. Kageyama drew a long breath to calm himself down.

"What was that?" He threatened.

"Nothing," Hinata muttered.

"I guess I'll have to teach you the basics." He raked a hand through his hair and gestured for Hinata to listen.

"When your boxing, measure the distance with a jab using your nondominant hand and then with your dominant hand, do a 'bam!' Or you could do an uppercut, it goes whoosh! And straight to the jaw." Kageyama said while demonstrating each move.

"Uh-huh. But should I do a bam or a whoosh?"

"Go whoosh! Then bam!" Kageyama corrects.

"Ryu, are they even speaking in Japanese?" Nishinoya mumbled.

"It's freeform, that's given. Think mixed martial arts with no rules." Kageyama said with his hands firmly planted on his hips in an attempt to look patient and maybe even professional.

"You mean I can cheat?" Hinata asks with horribly concealed excitement. Kageyama was starting to think less and less of Hinata as an assassin but rather a naive boy treading on the surface of the underworld. Relying on will power alone was stupid, he had learned that from watching his brother claw his way out of his father's grasp.

"Cheat or die, Dumbass. No underworld scum ever plays by the rules, that includes you and me. Now let's brush up on judo." Kageyama said. Underhanded tactics were common and might even be considered as self-defense. The self-righteous are always the first to fall on their knees, Kageyama thought.

Unfortunately their training had been cut short by Sugawara's sudden interruption, "The Owl's arrived."

They hurried to the lobby but not without racing each other and causing another uproar.

Kageyama was very much intrigued. The Owl, the name itself creates a mysterious appeal, has never been caught, not a single trace ever led to him, nor was there any evidence to prove his existence. Using the method of killing as a lead was incredibly difficult. Sometimes the job would leave the victim seemingly unscathed, just two slices to the neck and he'd call it a day but sometimes the Owl preferred leaving a scene so gruesome that it will scar you for the rest of your life.

There were no bargains, no target had ever lived to see the day after the Owl marked them as their prey. They eventually came to the conclusion that the Owl was simply an urban legend. Maybe it was the work of a number of hitmen with similar quirks and a series of coincidences, birds of the same feather as they say.

Little did they know how close they were figuring out the truth.

The Owl wasn't just a lone wolf terrorizing the underworld, but two highly skilled hitmen who are apparently engaged? Kageyama concluded as he spied the matching rings wrapped around their ring fingers.

"Bokuto-kun and Bokuto-san," Tanaka declares. Married, Kageyama corrects himself.

He watches Hinata stupidly cock his head out of confusion. Kageyama points at the two men's ring fingers. Hinata's mouth was agape, forming an o-shape out of realization. He chuckles, slightly embarrassed for not noticing earlier. When did Hinata learn to laugh at him?

"Please call me Akaashi instead," The smaller of the two said.

"Pardon the intrusion," Akaashi greets while his significant's voice followed up with "Hey hey hey!" Each 'hey' louder than the last. Kageyama cringed at Bokuto's boisterous nature. He glanced at Hinata. He wasn't tolerant with these type of personalities at all. He figures the double-slasher was the reserved Akaashi and the one who left the bloodbath was Bokuto but then again, maybe it was Akaashi, after all, it’s always the quiet ones.

He had learned that the hard way with Kunimi.

So if these men were the famed Owl? Then who was the small girl, currently shaking in fear behind the two?

Their daughter? An assassin? Their protégé?

"H-hello?" She said timidly. "Private first class Yachi Hitoka at your service!" She nervously salutes.

"Private?" Hinata said, cautiously taking a step back.

"I guess you could say ex-private?" She shyly corrected herself.

"Tanaka-san, you recruit from the academy?" Kageyama asks.

"Well, most of us were originally from the academy excluding me and a few other people. Ennoshita was about to graduate, but I snagged him before he even had the chance!" Tanaka snickered.

"Oya?" Akaashi starts as he sees a familiar figure approaching. There was no mistaking his wild hair and imposing demeanor.

"Oya Oya?" Followed by Bokuto.

"Oya Oya Oya?" Kuro finished.

"Kuro!" Bokuto said.

"I see the couple has arrived!" Kuro said while wearing a pleased expression.

"You know them Kuroo-san?" Lev asked.

"Are you kidding? I presided over their wedding." Kuro said, clasping his hands together to mimic praying.

"Bullshit. You? A priest?" Lev shook his head in disbelief.

"I could be. I’m a pretty nice guy after all," he said, signs the cross and kneels before Asahi. Asahi, being the patient person he is, simply sighs. People in the room burst out laughing and Kenma was trying his best to contain his. Kageyama raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Kuroo was definitely not a priest nor was he a nice guy. First impressions always last.

"Cut the crap Kuroo," Yaku said in between fits of laughter.

Akaashi coughed. "A little Sidetracked are we, Kuro?"

Kuroo chuckled and then charged at Bokuto with open arms until both their bodies collide resulting in a painfully loud sound upon impact. Kuroo brought his gaze to Keiji as though he was inviting him. Keiji let out an exasperated sigh and walked towards them, reluctantly joining them in their embrace.

"How was your anniversary in Hawaii?" Kuroo released the couple and winked suggestively.

"Oh you know, " Bokuto smiled innocently and returns the wink. "Hot."

Keiji rolled his eyes.

The remaining spectators were either flustered or horrified to where this conversation was leading to.

"Alright, you two, back to what you were doing." Sugawara ushered Kageyama and Hinata back into the training room. It was Iwaizumi's turn to look after their training.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi watched as the two resumed training, they'd been at it for a couple of hours and it was starting to get late. They seemed to have gotten along well enough for Kageyama to start teaching Chibi-kun what he learned over the years. His former protégé seemed to be teaching him an in-depth lesson on self-defense.

"Here!" Kageyama tossed a wooden object, Iwaizumi remembered this. He used to teach Oikawa and Tobio how to defend themselves during knife fights. Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel proud.

"What is this?" Hinata examined the wooden baton, it was carved to mimic a small dagger.

"For practice."

"But we're only doing hand to hand with Daichi-san." Iwaizumi couldn't help but agree, so it seems Tobio was starting to warm up to the shrimp? That or he simply wanted to show off. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just take it, idiot, attack me with it."

"Alright," Hinata seemed reluctant, but he surged forward.

Kageyama disarmed Hinata, he grabbed the arm with the dagger and pulled Hinata, then forced him down. He pinned his hands behind his back. The wooden knife dropped from Hinata's limp fingers.

"You rushed in too fast." He said.

"Okay, that hurts. Stop." But Kageyama didn't let go.

"Kageyama? Will you stop you asshole!", Hinata screamed angrily. Kageyama still didn't release him. Hinata kicked his shin and wrenched his arm away from the man. Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel there was something wrong.

"Kage-" Iwaizumi was cut off by Hinata.

"What the fuck Kageyama?"

"You idiot. Try Again!" He said.

"Ass." Hinata scowled at him.

"No, how about you disarm me." Kageyama changed his mind. Hinata rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder.

He tossed the dummy knife to Kageyama, who swiftly caught it and immediately rushed forward. Hinata attempted to mimic what Kageyama had previously done, dodging the first attempt of a blow and quickly rushing for Kageyama's occupied hand.

However, Kageyama seized Hinata's arm with his free hand, hauling him in and kneeing him in the stomach. Hinata was forced to surrender when the wooden knife found its way to his neck. The boy fell, clutching his stomach and coughing. And Iwaizumi remembered a familiar event as the scene before him began to unfold.

Kageyama's father.

Kageyama's cries, bruised and unable to lift himself from the tatami mats.

Tōru unable to stand as Iwaizumi looks down on him.

Oikawa-san screaming at Tōru.

"Get up.", Kageyama said.

"I think I've had enough with the 'knife' training." Hinata wheezed.

"I said get up!"

"Hold on, geez," Hinata said as he struggled to stand up.

"Get up!" Kageyama was about to launch a kick to his stomach but ceased when Iwaizumi intervened.

"Kageyama!" Iwaizumi shouted, causing Kageyama to stiffen after realizing what he was about to do.

Hinata managed to stand with the help of Iwaizumi.

"Apologize." He said.

Kageyama grits his teeth. "Sorry."  
Hinata seemed to be taken aback.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!”, Hinata looked at him with disbelief but Iwaizumi could sense a bit of concern laced in his tone. when the time comes, Iwaizumi thought. Getting Kageyama to open up was easier said than done. Hinata, of all people, would understand.

"That's enough for today, both of you should cool down and rest in your quarters." Iwaizumi said, "You'll be meeting your team leader tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

“The first one to get both of the rivals out of the square wins,” Koushi said, smiling in anticipation.

Daichi's hands were in between the two pairs and then glanced at both sides. The two teams were glaring at one another, probably analyzing their prey. On his left was Haiba Lev and Yaku Morisuke meanwhile to his right was Bokuto Koutarou and Bokuto Keiji.

“Okay. Start!”, Daichi shouted as he lifted his arms, signaling the start of the spar.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Koutarou hollered as he rolled his shoulders, “Let’s do this, Bae!”

“Please calm down, Bokuto-san”, Keiji answered and flexed his fingers.

There was a moment of silence and nobody was making a move.

Hinata started feeling uneasy. 'Are they going to start or what?' he thought.

It was Lev who broke the tension. He quickly approached them and delivered a kick to Bokuto. He was sent to the floor, and Keiji was about to counter when Yaku placed himself in the middle. He caught Akaashi’s fist and delivered a punch, but wasn't able to make contact as Keiji abruptly dodged.

Hinata was cheering in awe.

“Calm down, Dumbass. You’re distracting them.” Kageyama said.

“But they are like whoosh!” He picked them with a grin. Hinata could feel his cheeks getting red from the excitement.

Lev sent another attack but this time, Bokuto was able to dodge it and hit Lev right in the jaw. Then he aimed for Yaku but go kicked in the stomach by Lev again.

“No holding back”, Lev said, smiling as he rubbed the sore spot where Bokuto hit.

“Hey Hey Hey!” Bokuto yelled with excitement. He was back in the fight, exchanging punches and kicks with both Yaku and Lev. Akaashi was in the far back, eyes trained on Lev. He seemed lax about everything happening before him and was letting his husband take the spotlight.

“Saving his energy,” Hinata mumbled and Kageyama heard him.

“Wrong.” he said, “Look carefully."

“Shut up," Hinata muttered and focused on Akaashi.

' _He's just staring_...' Hinata thought.

Suddenly, Bokuto stumbled backward after a kick from Lev and then Keiji rushed forward, he disappeared from his previous spot and was now behind Yaku who was occupied with trying to push Bokuto over the edge and wasn't able to follow his movements.

Yaku was suddenly thrown out of the spar between Bokuto by Keiji, leaving Lev to fend for himself.

Yaku swept at Akaashi's legs, in an attempt to throw him off balance. Akaashi fell back but was able to grip Yaku's waist, he bent backward and sent Yaku out of the square head first with a German Supplex.

Keiji landed just a few centimeters away from the outside line.

“I told you”, Kageyama said next him. "He wasn't just staring, he was observing."

"And looking for an opening?" Hinata thought out loud. Kageyama nods in approval.

Lev didn't see Akaashi running towards him so he attempted to do a roundhouse kick, but Akaashi successfully dodged it by ducking. Akaashi boxed with Lev, who began nearing the edge of the line.

"Why Lev?" Kuroo asked Yaku from the sidelines. "Having a tall person as a sparring partner doesn't give you an advantage, Yaku."

"I know."

"Nor does it compensate for your height." Kuroo quickly adds.

Yaku immediately roundhouse kicked Kuroo and sent him doubling over. Yaku was aware of Lev's shitty skills, but Yaku saw potential.

"Or lack thereof," Kuroo whispered to himself.

"Lev has something that makes him special,” Yaku said, a bit proud.

Kuroo groaned in pain. "Pray tell?"

“He’s got instinct”. Yaku said with a broad grin. "He's young and very inexperienced but he has the potential to grow."

Kuroo wolf whistles. "And you're clearly dating." He smirks at Yaku who sputtered over his words in a fit of denial.

With his other leg, Lev kicked Akaashi in the chest with enough force to push him out of the square.

“Hell yeah!” Lev shouts as he safely lands on the mat. Yaku smiled to himself, proud of his underclassman finally using what he learned. Maybe being strict was what got him this far but Yaku didn't mind being a little lenient tonight.

Akaashi turned to meet a dejected looking Bokuto, slouched in a corner after his husband's defeat.

"Bae?" His eyes were blank and boring onto Akaashi, who was out of the square. He looked like he was about to start to cry.

Lev jumped to attack him and Bokuto didn't move.

“Don’t you dare get all depressed, Koutaro!” Akaashi yelled.

Suddenly, something in Bokuto clicked. He jolted forward and lunged at Lev, who was surprised.

“Yama Arashi!” he shouted, as he took Lev by the shoulder and threw him out of the square. Hinata squealed.

Bokuto rushed to his husband and started badgering him with questions like: “Did you see that, Keiji?”, “Wasn’t I great, Keiji?”, and “Call me Koutarou again, Keiji!”

"Team Owl!" Daichi announced the winner, and everyone applauded.

The demonstrations continued with Oikawa sparring and losing against Iwaizumi, Shimizu against Sugawara and Kuroo against Kenma which wasn't much of a spar since Kenma ~~just walked out of the square~~  immediately surrendered to get a hold of his handheld gaming console.

"Kenma! You need to exercise!" Kuroo shouted, and the blonde boy hissed, sauntering off to his room.

“Your finishing move! It was really cool!” Hinata said, jumping up and down before Bokuto.

“Wasn’t it!” Bokuto said with a big grin and gave him a thumbs up.

"Um," Hinata was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yes?" Bokuto quirked a brow.

"Could you teach me?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Oyaoyaoya! That, my dear shrimp, is used whenever you are in a pinch." Bokuto flexed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Darling? if you please" Bokuto sang.

Akaashi sighed. "Okay."

"After the opponent grabs onto your shoulders like this," he gestured to Akaashi who's hands were firmly planted on Bokuto's biceps. Koutaro grabbed on to the cloth around Akaashi's chest and pulled him forward.

"Shift your weight and flip them over!" Akaashi, who was previously standing in front of Bokuto, was thrown under his legs in a matter of seconds.

"So cool!"

"I know! It's called 'mountain storm' " he said lifting Akaashi up and whispering a "Sorry dear," before kissing his cheek.

"Put me down Koutarou," Keiji said but Bokuto seemed to be distracted, still basking in the attention Hinata was giving his stupid owl of a husband. He sighed.

"That's amazing!"

"It's a Judo throw," Akaashi clarifies, still in Bokuto's arms.

"Please teach me!" Hinata pleaded.

"Of course!" Bokuto said, his brows quirked after noticing how Keiji remained suspended in the air.

"Honey, how long do you plan to let me carry you around?" He nuzzles his face into Bokuto's shoulder.

"Do as you wish," Keiji said. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't seem to mind their antics. Keiji was relieved the kid was understanding enough to avoid calling them out on their public displays of affection but then again, he could be an airhead?

A few hours later and Hinata calls it a day, thanks them and leaves the two men alone.

"Keiji!" Bokuto began, "We've been married for years! I want a child." He whined.

"Bokuto you're only 23." Keiji reminded him. "You do realize that I'm also a man."

"But babe-"

"Why did I even bother marrying you." Keiji mentally slapped himself for tying the knot with a colossal idiot but maybe he was even more of an idiot for agreeing in the first place.

"Keiji..."

"What is it now?" He sighed, reminding himself once again that he, Keiji Akaashi-Bokuto, signed up for this.

"Let's adopt Hinata!"

 

* * *

 

Hinata woke up a little earlier than usual since Kageyama's loud snores had cut his sleep short. He stretched and let out a breath of satisfaction after working the knots in his back muscles left by almost a week of intensive training.

His abdomen still hurt where Kageyama had kneed him the other day, he groaned and pushed himself off the top bunk and staggered to the restroom.

He twisted the faucet and splashed his face with ice cold water, effectively washing off the remaining drowse of slumber.

Kageyama had been quite off ever since the incident that occurred the other day, it had bothered Hinata not that he cared about the Boke, that was definitely not the case. It was distracting when he would suddenly zone out during training and completely ignore Hinata and everything else.

Minutes later, Hinata found that Kageyama had finally awakened, but decided to remain tucked in the sheets.

"Kageyama," Hinata said. The mentioned grunted in acknowledgment.

"Do you still think I'm dead weight?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"Like you know, weak?" He winced.

"Yes," Kageyama said. "You suck. Like really suck."

"You don't need to rub it in," Hinata said in a gruff voice. Why did he even bother asking?

The tension in the training room made his stomach twist.

Hinata was sweating in anticipation. His gaze flickered to Kageyama, who seemed perfectly calm. Partners always looked to each other with excitement before fights, just like Bokuto and Akaashi had done.

But Kageyama wasn't his partner. Even after a week of training, there was still a barrier between them. Kageyama was still alone. Hinata was still on his own.

But Kageyama wanted to win right?

“Ready!” Ennoshita-san yelled, drawing the attention to him, “Daichi and Suga on the left, versus Hinata and Kageyama in the right. Please, don’t break anything or anyone, Okay?”

Sugawara chuckled.

Hinata glanced at Kageyama, who didn't seem to be sparing him a glance and was solely focused of the opponents ahead of them.

“Start!” Ennoshita-san yelled. It wasn’t like the Bokutos' fight, where they seemed to analyze each other. Kageyama immediately jumped in front of Suga and began to joust him out of the square.

Daichi ran forward and caught Kageyama's fist. He started twisting his arm in an attempt to release Daichi's grip but then decided to throw a punch. Daichi caught it again with ease, and with an incredible amount of power, he kicked Kageyama in the stomach causing him to double over.

Kageyama almost fell out of the square until Hinata caught his wrist and twisted his body away from the chalk line, promptly stopping Kageyama. But Newton's third law of motion was a bitch, so they fell forward and into the safe zone in the most awkward and painful manner. Hinata was pretty sure most of the spectators winced. Kageyama hastily pushed himself up and rolled off Hinata's body.

"Sorry," He mumbled. Hinata dusted himself and snorted. "I'll try to forgive you."

"What was that?" Kageyama turned to him and glowered, hands reaching for the top of his head. Hinata gulped in fear.

"Nothing..." He muttered.

“I can receive any of your attacks with no problem," Daichi said as he flexed his fingers, “Don’t think you’ll have it so easy.”

Kageyama frowned and then whispered, "Listen, I’ll go for Daichi."

“But what about Suga?!” Hinata asked, worried. Kageyama ignored him and got up, cracking his knuckles.

Kageyama clearly didn't know what Sugawara was capable of.

He felt a little useless when suddenly, Sugawara charged at him. Cutting the distance between them, Hinata launched a fist at Suga. He dodged it gracefully, and then tried to trip Hinata, who kicked his side, causing Suga to stumble back a little.

' _We have to win together_ '. Hinata knew that was the objective of the fight, defeating Daichi and Sugawara, was impossible for them. Daichi wouldn't reconsider their punishment. The fight's purpose was to prove that they could get along. Hinata felt stupid for only realizing it now.

He dodged it easily and tried punching Hinata in the stomach. He realized this and jumped above Suga, effectively hauling his body behind his opponent but ended up landing on his rear end. There was a small gasp in the crowd and even Kageyama was impressed, distracting himself from the fight and receiving a punch straight in the face from Daichi.

“Oy, Bakageyama!" he yelled.

“What the hell?"

Hinata felt a little terrified, but there was nothing he could do other than this. “We have to do something together, we won’t win if it’s not this way!”

“I know," Kageyama said and then drew his attention back to Daichi and Suga.

“Sugawara-san is really fast and agile while Daichi-san is better receiving punch than dodging them. And he’s really strong too.” Kageyama furrowed his brows, wondering what to do.

“I have an idea”, he said with a grin and whispered it into Hinata’s ear.

“What?!” The boy yelled. “I can’t do that! Not yet!”

Kageyama was about to answer when Suga-san got in the way. “Don’t you think we’ll just stand there waiting for you to attack, right?” He said and rushed forward.

Kageyama dodged Daichi's attack while Hinata countered, aiming a punch at Suga's face. But Daichi caught Hinata’s fist.

"Daichi!" Sugawara warned as he cornered Hinata and elbowed him in the stomach. Hinata opened his eyes in time to see Kageyama forcing Daichi out of the square.

In a blink of an eye, Suga was already kicking Kageyama out of the square. Suga then turned to face Hinata. Hinata aimed a fist into his senpai’s stomach, but Sugawara dodged it and kicked him right in the chest. Hinata staggered and fell on his knees.

“Now! Dumbass!” Kageyama yelled. Hinata picked himself up. He had no time to think about losing, after all, Kageyama was rooting for him too.

A small smile formed on his lips. They were partners, Kageyama was watching out for him just a few moments ago. They were able to fight together just like Akaashi and Bokuto.

"Use what you learned from Bokuto-san" Kageyama whispered.

"What?" Hinata said, "I can't do that! Not yet!"

' _I can_ ,' Hinata thought. Now that he had a partner.

“Special Finishing move!” Hinata said, catching Sugawara off guard with the ridiculous display.

"That's my son!" Bokuto cheered and Keiji felt a sense of pride swelling in his chest.

"Go, Hinata. Go." Keiji said as calm and monotonous as possible.

Hinata rushed for Sugawara's collar and then flipped him over. He grinned, proudly as he heard the audience cheer until it abruptly... died... down?

Was he out of the square? Hinata realized he was out of the square when he flipped Sugawara over.

“You know, you shouldn’t get so confident only because your move worked," he said as he pushed himself off the mats, groaning in pain. "You may have overestimated." He added and ruffled Hinata's hair.

"My back, Jesus Hinata," Sugawara said.

"Good work, just what I expected from our Hishō," Daichi said and pats him on the back.

They had lost but Kageyama didn't look disappointed at all.

 

* * *

 

Ennoshita stood before them with his back straight and expression stoic. To Hinata, everything about him seemed to scream 'professional.' Yet he wasn't rough like Daichi-san but wasn't as soft as Suga either. He was still strict and instructed Hinata to meet them in the debriefing hall 5:00 am sharp. He left no room for neither argument nor compromise.

Something about Ennoshita made you want to trust him and allow yourself to depend on him. Tanaka says otherwise, it was Ennoshita who depended on each and everyone's abilities. Daichi had left Hinata and Kageyama's first mission in their hands.

Ennoshita coughed, interrupting the small argument between Hinata and Kageyama from developing any further.

"You must assist Aone, a negotiator of Date Tech in his transaction with their client, a businessman that has killed most of his negotiators in the past. The transaction will happen on a cruise ship, on the third day when the party begins.

“Second, Kenma is going to access his bank account for intel purposes, you will be communicating with him as well.

"Lastly, assassinate the man after the transaction, do it as discreetly as possible." Ennoshita felt a pair of hands steer him away from the two. Tanaka, he realized.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I borrow our team leader for a while?"

"Nope," Hinata and Kageyama shook their heads.

"Tanaka," Ennoshita warned, the man immediately let go of him in fear.

"You will be given disguises and false identities by Shimizu. Please consult her." Tanaka's arms were snaking their way around Ennoshita's hips, but the man's face remained stoic as possible.

"Yes." They said both said, heading to the girl’s room.

Shimizu's room was larger than most, there were around three or four cabinets and a few seats. The newest recruit, Yachi Hitoka was in the room and fumbling with the contents of a drawer.

"Kageyama-san's disguise is easy. He can blend in a crowd well given the right disguise but Hinata," Kiyoko said, as she cupped Hinata's face, eyes scanning over his features. The proximity made Shoyou flush in embarrassment.

"It is possible that there are witnesses aboard that ship," Yachi said, cautiously eyeing her new rival.

"Hinata has the height and nearly similar proportions, doesn't he Yachi?" Shimizu's hand traced his side and cinched his waist. Shoyou could feel his head spinning from the touch. Estrogen. His mind screamed. He was near a woman. Yachi felt like kicking him in the face would get him to his senses and have him stop drooling over Shimizu.

"Ah yes, he does," Yachi said, distractedly, She was busy plotting the possible methods she would use to end Hinata Shoyou.

"Proportions?" Shoyou's voice escalates a pitch higher than his usual voice, he didn't he liked where this was leading.

"You could pass for a girl Hinata," Yachi smirked.

"What?" Shoyou's face went pale.

"Your identity will be Aiko Hazuki, the young bride of Kai Hazuki, Kageyama's false identity." Shimizu finished.

"What." He whines. "Can't there be other disguises?"

"No," Shimizu said firmly. Yachi could tell Shimizu was clearly enjoying herself.

"I am cursed," Kageyama muttered.

Yachi could vaguely see Hinata's soul slipping out and leaving his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX U AL TE NSI ON
> 
> I think Hinata died rip
> 
> -hoot
> 
>  
> 
> Fucking six? Thousand words.  
>  We're sorry for the late update.  
> Anyways, schools rolling in (for me) damnit damnit godamnit. I dont want to go to school. 
> 
> I have less than two weeks left and i hope i finish chap 6 on time.
> 
> -lgregory

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it.
> 
> you might find sugawara's character a bit out of character but do not worry, he's still sweet as a cinnamon roll...deep down.


End file.
